One Week Of Love And Affairs
by Ghost Riderette
Summary: The Hunters come to camp for a week. Before they came Nico and Thalia kept having hot dreams about each oher. Now, together in the same place will love blossom. Of course! But will Artemis ever find out the love and affairs that Nico and Thalia are having? Oh, and there will be singing masquerade ball! M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT! NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE ABOUT S** JUST SOME! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to do a Thalico so I decided to do some stuff on it. In this, Thalia is basically having an affair with Nico. Yes there will be major lemons at some point. I also like making Nico one of those awesome gothic/punk/emo dudes, I like him power and impressive and I like to make him...a good singer. Like Green Day! I love Green Day! **

**DISCLAIMER FOR THIS WHOLE STORY: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

His lips were gentle but firm as he kissed my neck hungrily. I moaned and arched my back. The bed was soft on my back of my head as he made his way up from my neck to my lips. I ripped his top off to reveal a growing six pack. He was just about to rip my top of too when I heard Artemis calling me.

I woke with a start and saw that I was covered in sweat. My hair stuck to my forehead and I was breathing heavily. 'It was just a dream; it was just a dream...' I chanted in my head.

"Thalia!" I hear Lady Artemis call for me. I jumped out of bed, grab a small towel, wiped my face dry of sweat and got dressed. Just before I left my tent I swing my quiver and bow over my shoulder before spiking up my hair as usual. I was wearing black jeans, with a tan and black leather jacket and a black 'I 3 Green Day' top. I walk out my tent to find Lady Artemis and the Hunters standing there with their bags.

"What's going on, my Lady?" She snapped her fingers and my tent along with everything else popped into a bunch of bags which I picked up.

"We've been told to stay at Camp Half-Blood for awhile." Artemis pointed to Apollo who was leaning against a golden bus.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

My lips spread all over her neck and face. There wasn't one bit that I hadn't already kissed. She gave out a throaty moan which made me kiss her harder. She ripped my top off and began to trace my abs as I went to rip her top of too.

That was when one of my skeleton guards ran in and shook me awake.

"Master, Artemis and her Hunters are here." The emotionless voice chattered out of its fleshless jaw.

"The Hunters?"

"Yes, master."

I jump out of bed before looking at the guard.

"What are you looking at? Get back to your position!"

The guard nodded before running back outside. I opened my draw and picked out my clothes. A skin tight, short sleeved black top and a pair of black jeans. Just before I walked out of my cabin, I grabbed my black leather jacket and threw it on. I walked out and saw a crows gathering around the forest next to the Big House. Suddenly, Chiron trotted out of the Big House before he shooed the campers away. Only 2 campers remand and I knew that it was Percy and Annabeth. I could also see some of the Hunters standing awkwardly in front of the trees. I decided to hide in the shadows before walking over. I was standing in the shadows right next to Percy. Chiron was welcoming the Hunters and Artemis when I caught sight of Thalia. Her blue eyes sparkled and it looked as if she was looking for someone. My breath hitched as I looked up and down her slim, tan and _sexy_ body. I just barely notice Percy turn to look at me. 'Damn, he knows I'm here!' I cursed myself in my mind.

"S'up, Nico" Percy said I slowly walk out of the shadows.

"Percy." I said and Annabeth rolled her eyes. She turned to the Hunters and mouthed the word 'Emo' to them. I slowly shook my head at her. I couldn't help but notice that Thalia and stood up straighter when I walked out of the shadows and that she was now staring at me. I looked at her just long enough to see that she no longer had that look in her eyes. She wasn't looking for someone any more.

"Well, Lady Artemis, we will let you settle in." Chiron said and began to walk away whilst gesturing for us to go back to training. Percy and Annabeth walked off past the Hunters but I stayed there for a few more minutes. All the Hunters walked away, leaving Thalia and me alone. We started at each other for what felt like forever before they heard Lady Artemis call for Thalia. Thalia opened her mouth to say something but she changer mind. Instead she turned around and began to walk away. She stopped just at the edge of the forest and turned to look at me only to find me walking back to my cabin.

* * *

**Thalia POV:**

Nico looked extremely handsome. His black hair was ruffed up as usual and his onyx eyes burned through my soul. As he walked away I had the urge to run after him but I ignored it and went back to Lady Artemis. We, me and the Hunters, spent the rest of morning unpacking and joking around in our cabin. After we had lunch with the campers and after that I decided to go for a walk. I was walking past the Hades cabin when I heard singing. Bloody good singing. I also knew the song, Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. I smile a little and walk over to the window that was at the back of the Hades Cabin to see who was singing. It was Nico! My smile broke into a cheeky grin as I watched and listened to Nico sing the chorus.

"_My shadows the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's they only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,_

_Till then I walk alone."_

I smile as I walked away.

* * *

**I know, I know! It was short but more will come soon, don't worry! Now... I wanna see reviews! **

**~ Army ~**

**JOIN THE ARMY!**

**YOUR COUNRTY NEEDS YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: TINY BIT OF S** DESCRIPTION IN THALIA'S FIRST POV! ALL S** SCENES WILL BE IN ITALICS!**

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

_I screamed in pleasure as Nico rhythmically slammed into me. He growled in response and rocketed into me faster and harder. Pleasure filled my body and soul as he travelled his lips across my chest, licking and teasing my nipples. Both our orgasms hit their peak and we shuddered together. Slowly and gently Nico eased out of me and collapsed next to me. Panting, he looked over to me and I looked into his dark brown –no, black- eyes (they had turned black over the past few months). He opened his mouth and said..._

My eyes shot open before Nico could say something, anything. Once again I was sweaty and my bed covers had somehow ended up on the floor. The inside of my thighs were hot and wet and I snarled when I realized why. I had a dream about having sex with Nico! I was a hunter; I wasn't supposed to be having dreams about any boys, let alone one specific boy. And Nico di Angelo at that!

I looked at the time and decided to get dressed before waking up the others. I put on my 'Death to Barbie' top, ripped silver jeans, grey leather jacket and grey combat boots. I walk around the cabin, clapping my hands in the girl's faces just to wake them up.

Slowly but surely the girls awoke and got dressed. We walked down to breakfast and sat at our table after we burnt a piece or two or bacon for the gods. The hall was bursting with noise but everyone went silent when Nico walked in. My breath hitched as I remembered my dream. I started to breather rather heavily and I bit my bottom lip. I shovelled down the rest of my food and speed walked off into the woods. I collapsed on a log, panting. I jumped when I heard footsteps. I turned around and almost gasped when I saw Nico appear from the shadows.

"Why?" We both said at the same time. Nico was going to say something else but I cut him off.

"Why are you in my dreams?"

"Why are you in _my _dreams?" He replied. I stood up as Nico came closer. His face was just centimetres apart from mine. Suddenly, he grabbed his face in my hands and pulled me even closer. His cold breath made my face cold but in a good way. My eyes closed as he guided my face to his. Just before we kissed he spoke again,

"I can't stop dreaming and thinking about you. You're always there, always on my mind and there is nothing I can do to stop those thoughts or dreams." He kept one hand on my face but gripped hair with the other. I gasped at the pain as he gripped my hair hard but my gasp was cut short when he kissed me.

The kiss was ruff and somewhat painful in a way. But it felt _so _good. His lips felt hungry, cold and _dangerous. _I couldn't get enough! My arms wrapped around his neck and one hand stroked his hair. One of his hands moved to my butt whilst the other cupped my cheek.

We pulled back for oxygen and stared at each other for ages. Just looking into each other's eyes with our foreheads pressed together. Suddenly, Nico pulled back and held out a hand. Smiling a little, I took his hand and let him guide me out of the woods. We ended up sitting on the beach, Nico's head in my lap looking up at me as stroked his hair. I leant down and gently kissed Nico. After the kiss, Nico had the sort of expression that told you that a person has an idea.

"What?" I ask cautiously.

"Do you wanna have an affair?" I was taken aback by the question. I stood up and turned away from Nico when heard him standing up too.

"Thalia, I'm so-" I turned around a pressed one finger to his lips.

"Yes" I answered with confidence. "Yes, I do want to have an affair with you."

Me and Nico slowly began to smile before Nico wrapped him arms around my waist and twirled me in the air. I laughed and through my head back before my feet touched the ground again. Nico kept his arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back with absolute love and passion.

* * *

**Ok first, I know it's really short but I have a bit of writers block and don't know when you want me to put some s** in so in your reviews tell me if you want s** in the next chapter!**

**~ Army ~**

**JOIN THE ARMY!**

**YOUR COUNTRY NEEDS YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, finally, the chapter you`ve all been waiting for! ORAL SEX! **

* * *

**Thalia`s POV:**

I had another dream about Nico again. Luckily, I woke before I screamed. This dream was even more realistic and I`d felt I`d had enough of it being fake. I wanted –no, _need_ it to be real.

That was how I ended up outside the Hades cabin at 8:30pm. I was already breathing hard and I could feel the insides of my thighs getting hotter and wetter. I knocked and a moment later Nico opened the door.

"Thalia-" He started but I cut him off with a hungry kiss.

Where he had been talking his mouth was open so I used this as an advantage and I thrusted my tongue into his open mouth. Shocked, he stumbled back but I just closed the door with my foot and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a minute or two Nico broke the kiss.

"Thalia, why are you doing this?"

"I can`t stop the dreams! They`re there, every night and I just- I just need it to be real for _once_! Nico... I _need _you..."

Everything was silent when suddenly, Nico`s hands flew to my face and kissed me. I was surprised at first but then I began to kiss him back.

Our lips moved in synch as his arms went round my waist and my arms went round his neck. Then his lips slid down my jaw to my throat. I moaned as I felt him leave a hickey there before moving to the other side of my neck. Suddenly he turned us around so that it was my back against the wall. I growled in pleasure as his erection pressed hard against my thigh. We ripped each other's tops off before he reached round to unclasp my bra and I undid his jeans. Since his jeans were off first I decided to take advantage of it. Quickly, I flipped around again before slipping down to my knees in front of him. My hands went to the waistline of his black boxers. He growled and his erection grew as he realised what I was about to do. His boxers fell to the floor, to reveal his 7 inch dick. I reached out my hand began to rub up and down on his dick. He moaned I stroked faster and then attentively ran the tip of my tongue up his dick. His moans only got louder when I took him into my mouth. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed my face into him. Using my hands I gently squeezed and pulled his balls. I spent 5 minutes doing this before Nico gave out the loudest moan so far as he came.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up before plant a huge kiss on my lips. He then pulled me to his chest and held me tightly.

"That was amazing. Thank you" He said before raising an eyebrow. "Actually, where did you learn to do that?" He pulled back and looked at me.

I winked and grinned slyly. "Instinct"

Nico grinned back before picking me up bridal style and throwing me on his bed. I laughed as he did this. Slowly, he knelt down and undid my jeans. I growled as his hands stroked the inside of my thighs after pulling my panties down. Then his slowly lent down and brushed his lips against my folds.

"Nico..." I whimpered.

"Shhh" was his only reply before his tongue dashed up my folds.

As he got faster and faster I cried out and he pulled away.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Gods, Nico, yes! Don't- don't stop, please!" I panted and cried. He chuckled before dipping his head back in.

I spread my legs a little wider and Nico's hands slide under my thighs to pull me closer to his mouth. My spine stiffened as his tongue swiped across my clit and I bite my lip, feeling his satisfied hum against me.

Suddenly his head pulled back and I became a little bit disappointed but disappointment was soon replaced by pleasure and a little pain as Nico slid finger up inside me. I cried out and in response he slid a second finger in. I moaned, cried and whimpered as Nico pushed his fingers in and out. I gave one last loud cry as I came.

Nico stood up and flopped down next to me before pulling me onto his chest. We were both panting as Nico stroked my hair. The rhythm that he used to stroke my hair ended up being the same rhythm that put me to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I felt strangely happy and content. I opened my eyes to see Nico's face just inches from mine. I smiled and sighed as I stroked his cheek. I leant forwards and gently kissed him. When I pulled I saw him awake and smiling at me. I smiled back before he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Morning, beautiful" I heard him mumble.

"Hey, handsome." I reply. "What's the time?"

"11:30" he began to trace to trace kisses down my throat and I moaned in response.

That was when I noticed the position we were lying in. I was laying my stomach and Nico was now tracing light feather kisses down my bareback. I think I knew what was going to happen next.

I gasped a hand slide over my ass and Nico chuckled against my skin. I bit my lip when Nico swung his right leg over me and I could feel his dick against my ass. I moaned and tried to press myself against his dick even more.

"Jeez, Thalia, we just woke up" I heard Nico chuckle behind me.

"And?"

Nico just laughed and I whimpered.

"Please?" I pouted.

I only just heard Nico mumble a `fine` before he thrusted into me. I gasped the pain but luckily Nico knew that it hurt so he stayed still for awhile. After around 5 minutes I was okay so Nico began to move. Slowly at first but getting faster as it started to feel less painful and more comfortable. Soon I was panting and moaning.

"Oh, oh gods, oh Nico...oh!"

"Oh, Thalia, la mia bella cacciatrice!" Nico cried.

"What`s that mean?"

"Is Italian for 'Thalia, my beautiful huntress`" I moaned as Nico said this whilst pounding into me and smothering me in kisses.

"Gamise me!" I cried.

"Let me guess Greek for `fuck me`?"

"Bingo" We both couldn't help but laugh.

Of course, we only laughed more when we both fell of the bed.

"I need to go" I said sadly once we stopped laughing and began to get dressed

Nico pouted but soon followed my example and got dressed. We walked to the door kissed goodbye before running back to the Artemis cabin and falling asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but the keypad on the laptop broke so I`m using the on screen keypad which takes forever! Hope you liked it!**

**~ Wolfe ~**

**HELP PROTECT OUR WOLVES!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalia`s POV:**

I woke up to a pair of hazel eyes.

"She's awake" Someone called and suddenly all the hunters surrounded my bed.

"Whatsagoinon?" I sat up yawning.

"Thalia, you slept through breakfast" Phoebe looked at me like I had two heads.

I instantly jumped up and got dressed before grabbing my bow.

"Let get training" I said cheerfully before briskly striding out of our cabin.

"Uh, Thalia, are you alright?" Phoebe asked and I chuckled as I noticed that she had to trot to keep up with me.

"I'm fine, Phoebe! Perfectly fine! In fact, I'm the happiest I have ever been." I stopped to turn and smile at Phoebe before sighing contently.

I noticed all the hunters stare at me like I was some sort of alien. I was still chuckling when I got to the archery range but I instantly stopped when I caught sight of Nico leaning on his sword by the sword training arena. He turned just as I walked by to the Archery range. I saw him wink and smile at me so I shot back a sexy and seductive smile.

Until lunch, I'd trained with my bow and spear. The hunters trained by my side and some campers even began to watch us. I smirked at the campers before striding off to the mess hall. I pilled my plate with food and walked over to the fire pit before burning some food for the gods.

After lunch, I decided to walk through the woods for some peace and quiet. I had just crossed an old willow tree when suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I panicked at first but calmed down when I heard Nico's muffled but deep, smooth and sexy Italian voice.

"Hello, mia bella." I had already grown used to those beautiful Italian words (that meant 'my beautiful') that came from his beautiful Italian mouth.

"Hey, bello." I heard Nico chuckle before he spoke again.

"Ah, Italian for 'handsome'. You've been looking's things up haven't you." I giggled before turning in Nico's arms to face him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You bet I have... amante** (lover)**" I whispered before kissing him deeply. That's how we ended up making-out against a tree for 10 minutes. After those 10 minutes, Nico pulled back took my hands in his whilst looking at me.

"Let's go for a drive."

"Where and how?"

"Anywhere and by my car."

"But people will wonder where we've gone."

"Not if you tell the hunters that you're going on a solo hunt to relieve all the stress about having to be around boys whilst I... well, I'm never here much anyways." Nico smiled smugly at his evil plan. Mwhahaha! *Cough*cough* Sorry.

I sigh and give in, to which Nico whooped at.

"Pack a rucksack and meet me at the garage down at the bottom of the hill in half an hour." He said before kiss my cheek and shadow travelling to his cabin.

* * *

35 minutes later me and Nico were gunning it down the highway, listening to Green Day.

"_I wanna be the minority,  
I don't need your authority..."_

Nico and me sang side by side. The wind blew through my hair and my sun glasses shielded my eyes from the sun. I threw my hands in the air and laugh along with Nico.

Before we left I had a shower and put some other clothes under my hunter clothes before telling the hunters where I was going and meeting up with Nico. Before driving off, I jumped in the back seat to take the hunter clothes off. So, now I was wear dark blue denim short shorts and my black vest top with a skeleton being shocked by lightening along with my black military boots.

Suddenly, Nico drove car off the highway and down a dirt track. His 2011 Mustang V6 Black Convertible ( gallery/albums/uploads025/black_2011_mustang_v6_ ) didn't take it very well but never the less it trudged down the dirt track. I raised an eyebrow at Nico but he just smiled slyly before pointing forwards. I turned to where he was pointing and gasped.

It was beautiful. Hot pink cherry blossom trees ( images?q=tbn:) stood tall and proud, behind them stood a row of willow trees ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS8bpSZc_) and behind them was a forest.

Nico quietly pulled over and looked at me.

"Nico…?"

He grinned before getting out the car, walking around to my side of the car and opened the car door. He took my hand as I got out the car and followed him into the forest. He pulled me over to a log and sat on it before pulling me onto his lap. I moved my head to the crook of his neck whilst stroked my hair back. After a minute or two, I pulled back and gently pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back and I could tell that this kiss was different. It was hungry but loving, firm but gentle, lingering but sweet. I pulled away and rested my forehead against, smiling with closed eyes.

This time he was the one that started the kiss. Our lips moved in synch and our bodies pressed hard each other. I put a knee on either side of Nico's leg and lent forward so my ass was in the air. I giggled a little when Nico placed a hand on my ass and I could hear him chuckle lightly. I shook it and teasingly placed a hand on his balls. He moaned as I laughed. Whilst I laughed, Nico wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me with him. Standing up now, Nico pushed me up against a tree.

"No," I pulled away. "Not here. Not yet." He smiled and I could tell that he understood. We kissed one last time before he took my hand and led me back to the car.

* * *

Everything was going fine. Me and Nico were talking, joking and laughing. I was having the most fun I'd in my whole life.

"Thalia?" Nico cut of my train of thought.

"Yeah, babe?" I answered and he smiled at the nickname.

"Your gonna have to leave with the hunt at the end of the week."

"I know."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Yes, maybe, no. I don't know" I said before smiling at him. "I'll figure something out."

I was just leaning in to kiss his cheek when it happened. Suddenly, a lorry hit the front of the car, spinning us around. I screamed as Nico tried to gain control of the car. It was too late though. I braced myself as the car rammed into the metal barrier on the side of the road. The windows shattered and with closed eyes I could feel a small, slow trail of blood ran down from the side of my forehead.

I cracked my eyes opened and looked over at Nico who was slumped against the steering wheel.

"Nico?" I could hear the panic in my voice as I shook him. He didn't move. "Nico!"

I turn his head round so I could look at him. There was a large gash on his neck, cheek, forehead and there was a small cut on his lip. Shards of glass were stuck in his hair and on his clothes.

"Nico, please!" Tears spilled over my cheek and I shook him harder. "Please, Nico, wake up! I'm begging you!" I broke down in sobs before I stopped shaking Nico.

I called the ambulance before leaning my head against Nico's shoulder and waited, crying my broken heart out…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thalia`s POV:**

After the ambulance picked us up, everything past in a blur. They had taken Nico into a huge White room with all these different machines whilst all they did to me was give my little cut a few stitches! This was all my fault! If I hadn't gone to kiss his cheek then this wouldn't have happened.  
I sat for awhile before walking over to a public phone. I put a quarter in and punched in some numbers.  
"Hello?" Annabeth's voice came through the line.  
"Annabeth-" I croaked before break down in sobs.  
"Hey, Shhh what's wrong?"  
"Just come to - Hospital (don't know the name)"  
"Sure. Me and Percy will be there in a few minutes. See you a minute"  
I heard her say before she hung up no doubt to climb in a taxi with Percy and drive here.

**Percy's POV:**

We were in the middle of a meeting with the gods when Zeus and Hades suddenly asked us all if we knew where Thalia and Nico were. We shrugged t Nico but the hunters said that Thalia had gone on a solo hunt.  
We thought nothing of it, until Annabeth got the call. After the call, she turned to me and said,  
"Thalia just phoned and said she wants us to meet her at - hospital!" Before shooting up and marching to the door.  
"Why?" I called after her but she just told me to hurry up so I said sorry to everyone else at the meeting and rushed out the door after Annabeth.

1 hour later

I slammed on the breaks and Annabeth looked at me whilst raising an eyebrow.  
"That's Nico's car!" I pointed to the black car on the side of the road.

"What happened?" Annabeth said but I just shrugged before putting my foot down and gunning it to the hospital.  
"I don't know but I bet Thalia does"

15 minutes later

I parked the car a few meters from the hospital and no soon had the car stops when Annabeth shot out of the it and through the hospital doors. I took after her and soon caught up.  
"Thalia Gra-" Annabeth was cut off by a hoarse, cracked voice.  
"Annabeth?"  
Me and Annabeth turned and gasped at the sight of Thalia. Mascara and eyeliner ran freely down her face and shards of glass stuck to her hair which was a complete mess. She also has a white bandage tapped to the left side of her forehead.  
"Thalia!" Annabeth shrieked and grabbed Thalia before pulling her into a bear hug. And by bear hug, I mean Tyson would be jealous!  
"Wise Girl, I think your killing her."  
"Oh, sorry!" Annabeth jumped back and I chuckled lightly.  
I grabbed Thalia's arm and lead her over to a chair before making us both sit down.  
"What happened?"  
"It all started a few days ago. Before me and the hunters came to camp. I'd been having dreams about... Nico."  
"Nico?" Annabeth gasped.  
"Yeah, and when we came to camp I had planned to ignore him but that plan kinda went down the drain when I kissed him. We then decided to have a sort of secret affair but then earlier today we decided to get away from camp and go for a drive. We were just on our way back when a truck hit the nose of the car, making us spin and crash into the metal barrier."  
Me and Annabeth looked at each and everything was silent for a few minutes whilst we took in the new information.  
"Thalia?" Annabeth started. "Where's Nico?"  
Thalia raised a shaking hand a pointed to a huge white door.  
"During the crash, one of Nico's internal organs got cut therefore Nico got some internal bleeding. He's in surgery now."  
I ran a hand through my hair let out a deep sigh whilst Annabeth kissed my forehead and lent her head on my shoulder. I put an arm around her shoulders and lent back before looking at Thalia.  
"Get some rest. I'll wake once a doctor comes out of the room."  
She nodded slightly before resting her head on my arm and falling asleep with tears slowly streaming down her cheeks...

**Thalia's POV: **

The moment I fell asleep images of Nico plagued my thoughts. His rare laugh, faint smiles, his pale pink lips and his gorgeous black eyes.  
We were running together in a field and we were laughing. We fell and he pulled me into his arms. I looked down, closed my eyes and kissed. However, when I kissed him I tasted blood. I pulled away and screamed. His eyes were cold and dead whilst his face was covered in blood.  
That's how I woke up, screaming. Annabeth and Percy woke up with me off course and the two held me rightly till all my tears and gone.  
Everything was silent until a crowd of people could be heard running down the hallway. It was they Olympians, not including Artemis, and a women who looked a lot like Nico. _Nico_. Even thinking in his name made me want to break down but I held it in.

"Where is my son?" The women fretted.  
"Your Maria di Angelo, aren't you? How are you alive?" Percy said.  
"I was brought back to life as gift to Hades. Bur where is my son?" She demanded.  
"Are you all here for Nico di Angelo?" A voice said next to them and they turned to see a doctor.  
"Yes," I shot up from my seat. "How is he?"  
"He's still asleep but he heals well."  
"How long till he can get out of here?"  
"A few weeks and then he should be gone." We all sighed in relief. "One if you may go in." I took a step forward to go in but Maria pushed past me. The doctor saw me flinch and sighed.  
"Well, maybe two could go in." I muttered a thank you and ran into the room where Nico lay, sleeping.

His hair flopped over his right eye and his chest rose and fell lightly. His mother sat in a chair furthest from me and she held his hand. She looked up as I entered the room but I ignored her, my eyes and thoughts completely trained on Nico. I strode towards the bed and practically fell into the chair. I reached a hand out a began slowly stroking his hair.  
"Who are you?" Maria asked.  
"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and... Nico's girlfriend." I answered without looking at her but I could feel her eyes on me.  
"Me and Nico were driving down the highway. We were laughing. Energetic was perfect. I was just leaning in to kiss his cheek when a truck came out from nowhere. It hit the nose of the car and we spun." I explained and broke down crying my eyes out.  
"Come now, child. Stop your crying." Maria came around the bed a placed her arms around my shoulders.  
"Y-you don't g-get it. I-it's all my f-fault. I distracted h-him from the r-road."  
"It was your fault, silly girl. Accidents happen, dear. If anything it was that bastard of a truck driver." Maria comforted me. "Sleep now, child."  
I nodded before leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes. I was just nodding off when I heard Maria whisper.  
"Thank you for loving my son."


	6. Chapter 6

Nico's POV:

I beeping sound played close to my ears as I woke up. My neck hurt and my head killed but I all the pain disappeared when I saw Thalia quietly sleeping beside my bed. Wait, I don't have a white bed and I did _not _have a white room. Wide awake now, I shot up in my bed.  
"Whoa there, fella. Lay down." A doctor pushed me back into my seat.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're in - hospital. You just had surgery and your now recovering."  
"Why? What happened?"  
The doctor opened his mouth to answer but women who looked a bit like me walked in the room with two steaming cups of coffee in hand. Her mouth gapped wide as she saw me sitting up in my bed. My eyes stayed on her for a few second before I looked back at the doctor. The white of my eyes swirled pitch black and my mouth opened wide.  
"Leave and don't permit anyone to come inside." My voice sound raspy like the sort of sound you'd get from a dead guy talking. I looked once more at the women who looked at me as if I was some sort of monster.  
"I will leave now and no one will come in here." The doctor said in a zombie type of voice before slouching out of the room.  
"Good." I mumbled before my eyes and voice returned to normal.  
My head flopped back onto the pillow as exhaustion blew over me. I was aware of the black haired women coming to sit next to me.  
"Who are you?" I asked with my eyes still closed.  
"I'm-ah, I'm Maria di Angelo."  
My right eyes peaked open and I turn my head towards her.  
"How?"  
"The gods agreed to raise me as a gift to you and Hades." Then I could Ma-my mum took my right hand in both of hers, "And the reason you're in here is because you had a car crash."

Everything stated quite until I shifted onto my side to look at Thalia. Reaching out I prodded her forehead with a finger. She grumbled but did not wake so I repeated the action. This time she woke.  
"Nico!" She squealed before launching herself at me, arms flung wide. I chuckled lightly as Thalia held on tightly to me and just out the corner of my eyes I could see my mum smiling.

* * *

8 MONTHS LATER

* * *

The campers silently cheered as the hunter turned and followed Artemis back into the forest. As soon as they were gone the campers grinned from ear to ear and tension disappeared. Just a few feet away Thalia and Nico lay in one of the black satin beds in the Hades cabin. Kissing the crown of Thalia's head, Nico rubbed his fingers over the scar on his stomach. Thalia hummed peacefully and Nico burrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what song she was humming.  
"Green Day," Nico chuckled, "of course, what else!"  
Laughing, Thalia leaned up and kissed her boyfriends passionately on the lips.  
Now, I know what you're thinking, I thought the hunter left? Well, as soon as the gods and goddesses had arrived at the hospital 8 months ago, Thalia told Artemis that she quit.  
A knock effectively ended their little moment.  
"Coming!" Nico called. Thalia got out of the bed and picked up Nico's shirt before passing it to him so he could put it on.  
Nico went to open the door whilst Thalia picked up the Xbox control to continue the game of Call of Duty. When Nico opened the door the face of his mum peaked through the gap.  
"The hunter's are gone."  
"Good!" Thalia yelled since they had been giving her a hard time.  
"Percy and Annabeth told me to tell you to meet them at the beach."  
"Okay, thanks mum."  
Closing the door Nico grabbed Thalia from his room before dragging her to the beach.  
"Hey, guys!" She called as they saw Percy and Annabeth wading through the waters.  
Of course, seeing them in water just had to start of a water fight which Percy and Annabeth won... stupid son of Poseidon.  
"So the hunters are gone and Thalia stayed behind." Percy mumbled.  
"Yep." Annabeth said as she lay on Percy's chest.  
Nico and Thalia chuckled in reply to them both.  
"Know what that means?" Thalia teased.  
"No, Thalia. Please do enlighten us!" Nico sighed heavily but laughed when she slapped his chest.  
"You guys," She gestured at Nico and Percy, "are stuck with us" She gestured at her and Annabeth "forever!"  
Nico and Percy both moaned, "No-o-o-o-o!" But deep down everyone knew that the two boys couldn't be happier and neither could the girls...

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
